


Come nel film di Moulin Rouge

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sentimental, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Scarlet era veramente bellissima. Ed inoltre era una ballerina promettente che se avesse continuato a impegnarsi, avrebbe scalato sicuramente la vetta del successo in futuro, sapendo che studiava danza moderna e contemporanea fin da bambina.Aveva lunghi e setosi capelli rossi, come Nicole Kidman nei panni della sfortunata Satine del film Moulin Rouge.Le iridi dei suoi occhi erano di un blu ammaliante, una tonalità che lo attraeva tantissimo.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Come nel film di Moulin Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana del COW-T 10, m2.  
> Prompt: Immagine 2 (Moulin Rouge)  
> Parole: 1522

Scarlet era veramente bellissima. Ed inoltre era una ballerina promettente che se avesse continuato a impegnarsi, avrebbe scalato sicuramente la vetta del successo in futuro, sapendo che studiava danza moderna e contemporanea fin da bambina.  
Aveva lunghi e setosi capelli rossi, come Nicole Kidman nei panni della sfortunata Satine del film Moulin Rouge.   
Le iridi dei suoi occhi erano di un blu ammaliante, una tonalità che lo attraeva tantissimo.  
Oltretutto, vederla esibirsi con il suo corpo magro e sinuoso in una danza conturbante stava elettrizzando non poco Christopher, essendo l’unico spettatore di quella visione seducente che avrebbe attratto l’attenzione di qualunque uomo.  
Le avevano lasciato usare il teatro dietro le tende tirate, libero dalla presenza di altri artisti, al centro del Moulin Rouge, come ella preferiva e la donna si era lasciata andare all’improvvisazione senza coreografie prestabilite, muovendo aggraziata le braccia e scuotendo i fianchi in modo ipnotico e sensuale.  
Siccome ultimamente si stavano frequentando, Christopher era stato invitato, senza dover spendere neanche un centesimo, alle sue prove in solitaria.   
Paralizzato e incantato, rimase a guardarla finché lei non lo incitò suadente ad avvicinarsi con l'indice, facendogli capire con gli occhi da cerbiatta e con i gesti disinvolti che lo richiedeva come proprio partner, per terminare quella danza insieme e nel migliore dei modi.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, il ballo era certamente un argomento distante dal suo lavoro, dato che Christopher era un semplice impiegato bancario.  
Tuttavia, accettò il suo invito con molto piacere, stuzzicato all’idea di usare questa come scusa per starle vicino.

Visto che Scarlet era così brava, secondo il modesto parere di Christopher al livello di una danzatrice esperta, le permise di condurlo esattamente come desiderava: se voleva servirsi delle sue braccia per aggrapparsi, per farsi sollevare oppure per eseguire una giravolta non avrebbe incontrato alcuna opposizione da parte sua. Le concesse tutto quello come in trance, con un’espressione così penetrante eppure controllata che a tratti la faceva sentire stranamente agitata: sembrava come se egli potesse leggere dentro di lei, spogliarla con uno sguardo avido e accarezzarla sotto lo strato del vestito che indossava.  
«Facciamo un lento, ti va?» propose lui a un certo punto mentre tenevano le dita intrecciate e le braccia stese. Bastò questo ad attirarla velocemente a sé, accostando il busto compatto al suo, morbido e sexy, posandogli la mano libera su un fianco. Le impose un ritmo più sostenuto rispetto a quello veloce che ella stava tenendo prima, ma fu comunque spiazzante e piacevole: un modo di flirtare con lei molto soddisfacente. Entrambi non parlavano più, ma i loro occhi erano incatenati e poco intenzionati a indirizzarsi altrove. La bocca schiusa di Scarlet era dannatamente invitante, merito del rossetto rosso acceso, e lui sentiva che a momenti avrebbe perso la pazienza e l’avrebbe catturata con la propria per rendere le cose ancora più interessanti.  
«Scusa se non sono un bravo ballerino come te», la lusingò resistendo alla forte tentazione.  
«Invece sei perfetto: non sminuirti!» esclamò accomodante.  
Ella, parlando, aveva inclinato la testa di lato e gli aveva rivolto un sorriso dolce e suadente come i suoi movimenti seducenti. In tutta risposta lui piegò le labbra in un ghigno mellifluo.  
«Sei riuscita a farmi danzare, cosa che finora è capitata raramente nella mia vita. Sei una partner stupenda e mi domando se avresti il coraggio di assecondare una mia richiesta personale... un sogno, per così dire», le riferì.  
«Di che si tratta?» chiese, curiosa.  
«Vorrei tanto dirtelo, ma... temo che lo troverai piuttosto strano: una follia».  
Lei gli artigliò il polso.  
«Oh, suvvia! Non puoi lanciare il sasso e poi ritirare la mano. Hai acceso la mia curiosità perciò adesso parlamene, oppure me ne vado», replicò, con un broncio adorabile che lo spinse a cambiare idea.  
«Hai presente il film sul Moulin Rouge del 2001? Quando la protagonista tragica, Satine, sale sulla torretta di questo teatro rendendosi conto di essere davvero innamorata di Christian?» indagò.  
«Parli della scena dove lei intona quella bellissima canzone?» ricordò Scarlet, con un sorriso sognante.  
«”One day I’ll fly away”. Esatto. Non sarebbe bello replicare quella scena a modo nostro?» le suggerì, allontanandosi di un passo per permetterle di girare su se stessa e poi riprenderla tra le braccia. In fondo erano ancora alle prese con il ballo lento.  
«Non c’è alcun problema nel trasferirci al piano di sopra e nel tentare di salire fin dove ci è possibile, ma sul canto direi di lasciar perdere. Se ci dovesse scoprire la polizia, ci arresterebbe per disturbo della quiete pubblica, dato che sono orribilmente stonata», ammise, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sul petto, sopra la camicia ovviamente. Poteva sentire benissimo il battito simile a un tamburo del cuore di Christopher.  
«Da come balli non si direbbe», commentò lui, con un sorriso accattivante.  
«Oh, caro! Fidati: in me, canto e danza scorrono su due rette parallele che non si intersecano mai», continuò e anche lei esibì un sorriso affascinante.  
«Mi andrebbe davvero di salire con te. Me lo farò bastare», gli sussurrò suadente all’orecchio e lei, sentendosi solleticare dal suo fiato, ridacchiò.  
Giuliva, lo prese per una mano per guidarlo fuori dal palco, per condurlo a visitare gli ambienti dei piani superiori.  
Il Moulin Rouge non era un teatro qualunque: negli arredi amalgamava l’antico e il nuovo in maniera ipnotica, era manifestazione caratteristica di un’epoca passata di cui ancora si poteva percepire l’odore, captare il sapore, deliziarsi la vista.  
Una storia secolare insegnava che fosse stato un ambito luogo di intrattenimento sia per le ballerine del famoso Can Can di Offerbach sia per qualunque rappresentante di sesso maschile che volesse in qualche modo perdersi in una dimensione conturbante, fatta di orpelli preziosi e tessuti raffinati, di tendaggi di seta, danze erotiche e dei costumi da “vedo non vedo”, con qualche velo trasparente ma non troppo.  
Inoltre, la storia del teatro era illustrata sulle pareti tramite cartelloni, slogan e quadri che testimoniavano appunto la notorietà delle persone, uomini e donne, attori e ballerini, spettatori e cabarettisti, che avevano lasciato un segno rappresentativo del loro passaggio.  
Ad esempio, c’erano le copie dei celebri dipinti del conte Henri de Toulose-Latrec, personaggio di spicco a livello artistico nel secolo scorso, e molti manifesti legati alle ballerine migliori.

La struttura del mulino rosso, che sovrastava la via con le sue pale che di notte si accendeva grazie alle lucine che le contornavano, dopo essere realmente saliti più in alto che potevano, sulla terrazza, era molto vicina.  
Christopher sedette in un punto riparato dietro la balaustra, cingendo con le braccia la donna meravigliosa che aveva operato quella magia per lui.  
Scarlet si accoccolò meglio al petto del giovane uomo, crogiolata nel suo braccio, sentendo la sua schiena riscaldarsi a poco a poco grazie al calore del suo corpo.  
«Davvero non vuoi cantare, Scarlet? Non devi per forza alzare il tono come faceva Satine perché lui potesse sentirla: puoi sussurrarla. La sentirò solamente io e non ti giudicherò se stoni», richiese, nutrendo la speranza di essere accontentato, anche se già il solo conoscerla era stato un dono inaspettato e bellissimo.  
Scarlet mosse una mano per accarezzargli gentilmente i corti capelli biondi, mentre le sue labbra cremisi si distendevano in un sorriso dolce e amabile.  
«One day I’ll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why will life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends».  
Cantò con voce sussurrata e Chris pensò non essere affatto vero che fosse stonata: doveva solo fare pratica.  
«Bravissima. E grazie. Sognare è sempre bello, soprattutto con una donna speciale come te accanto a me», espresse la sua opinione che gli veniva dal cuore. Le guardò il profilo mentre le accarezzava una ciocca di capelli rossi arrotolandoseli su un dito.  
«Non hai brutte malattie da nascondermi, vero? Alla fine del film, Satine muore per colpa della tubercolosi», rammentò.  
«Assolutamente no. Sono sana come un pesce», ribadì, mettendo lo stesso broncio incantevole di prima.  
«Ovviamente scherzo», mormorò piano Christopher, scendendo con suo naso fino al collo di Scarlet, inspirando il suo profumo delizioso. Gli ricordava l’origano misto al profumo di un fiore orientale. Forse l’orchidea?  
Non gli premeva saperlo, tutto quello che desiderava era lasciarsi andare, smetterla di trattenere i propri sentimenti e impulsi. Risalì con il viso vicinissimo alla guancia di lei, che trattenne il fiato quando vi posò un bacio.  
«Chris… fallo di nuovo», lo pregò.  
Scarlet tornò a respirare quando, anziché un altro solo, la ricoprì di baci, dopo essere tornato su e averle piegato la testa delicata.  
Toccò ogni porzione levigata del suo viso, lasciando quelle labbra perfette per ultime.  
Esitò un momento per far confondere i loro sospiri, poi le catturò fra le proprie, e accidenti se erano morbide e carnose come le aveva immaginate.  
Sicuramente, se fossero reali, o forse lo furono davvero, ma moltissimi anni prima, Christian e Satine li avrebbero guardati e vi avrebbero intravisto un riflesso sereno di loro stessi.  
C’era da augurarsi che, diversamente da quei tristi personaggi, il loro amore sarebbe perdurato.  
Questo perché adesso, sulla vetta del Moulin Rouge, sopra le insegne illuminate e i cartelloni pubblicitari, accanto alla rappresentazione di un mulino rosso, amoreggiavano due giovani innamorati e pieni di speranza.


End file.
